


Clemency

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for a drabble challenge from miyukis_4 on the sasuxnaru LJ community.</p><p>Challenge: "Clemency"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clemency

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble challenge from miyukis_4 on the sasuxnaru LJ community.
> 
> Challenge: "Clemency"

There was something wrong about this situation.  
  
Bemused, Sasuke gazed upon Naruto's bowed head, the familiar weight of his katana suddenly awkward and ungainly in his hand as he looked at his former rival. He shifted slightly, reaffirming his grip upon the hilt, and tried to understand what Naruto was saying.  
  
"As long as you're out here, and not in Konoha, Sasuke, I'm never going to stop chasing you."  
  
His voice had deepened over the years, mellowing into a tenor that Sasuke could only describe as focused, all that raging passion that characterized Naruto concentrated into a fixed determination that stirred something deep within the Uchiha scion. It was all Sasuke could do to keep from stepping back as he was suddenly speared with an intent blue gaze.  
  
"As long as you're hunting Itachi, I'll hunt you."  
  
Sasuke nearly snorted, wanted to turn from the unwavering stare that pinned him in place, boring into him relentlessly from beneath heavy brows, the trickle of blood tracing along the sharp curve of a cheek doing nothing to detract from the intensity of Naruto's gaze.  
  
"So you'd better kill me now if you don't want me following you, Sasuke."  
  
As Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, the clearing in which Naruto's still body lay far behind him, he tried to tell himself that he'd been merciful in sparing the other man's life.  
  
 _"Because I'm never going to give up."_  
  
He just couldn't decide if his clemency was for Naruto or for himself.


End file.
